Pressure indicators of the type disclosed are known to include metallic body with a threaded attachment shank having a pressure fluid passage adapted for connection to a source of pressure to be measured. A cylindrical bore is provided within the body which communicates with the passage and has a threaded open end receiving an end plug having a bore and which is threaded into the body. A piston is nested in the cylinder and has a piston rod axially extending through the cylinder bore and through the plug and a compression spring is interposed between the plug and piston retainingly engaging the piston and the piston being variably movable longitudinally against the spring on application of pressure with the extent of movement providing a visual indication of the pressure applied. Examples of this type of pressure indicator as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,677,089 and 3,910,120.
In constructions of this type wherein the pressure indicator may be subjected to pressures up to 5,000 PSIG, the problem has long existed of providing a guide bearing and seal for the movable end of the piston rod within the indicator body so as to eliminate binding to, thus, provide an accurate reading of the pressure applied to the pressure indicator.